


Desire and Rage

by DreamingStill



Category: New Tricks
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Lime, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStill/pseuds/DreamingStill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever the reason for the current uproar was she really didn't give a damn, she wasn't listening to a word he said... <br/>A short oneshot scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire and Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This scene just popped into my head and wouldn’t go away so I decided to post it. It's kind of a PWP but with out the porn.  
> Originally posted on FF.net.  
> Let me know what you think and enjoy!

Desire and Rage

###

It was a wet and miserable February evening when she was summoned to Strickland’s office. No sooner had she entered the office and closed the door then Strickland began shouting at her. The yelling was probably due to the boys’ usual antics, about how they had broken various rules or had done something to upset the commissioner. Whatever the reason for the current uproar was she really didn’t give a damn, she wasn’t listening to a word he said. All she could think of as he shouted at her was, ‘he’s hot when he’s angry.’ He was exuding an intense energy, a fervent, assertive vigour and it was something that the fiery, passionate side of her wanted to engage. His appearance was not the normal pristine picture of perfection. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes flashed with anger, his clothes were rumpled from the long day’s work and his tie was out of sorts as it hung loose around his neck. His dark hair was tousled and dishevelled because he had run his hands through it in frustration so many times. It made him look like he had just had sex which only added to her distraction and his overall allure. ‘He really is sexy when he’s angry. What is he still shouting about? Hasn’t he finished yet? No apparently not. Right then, I’ll just have to shut him up my own way so.’ 

“Oh do shut up,” she said and smirked as she stepped forward grabbed him by the lapels, pulled him roughly against her body and kissed him, pressing her lips to his in a bruising kiss. She let out a growl as her lips claimed his, smothering any remaining words of anger that he may have had. It took him a few surprised seconds to fully comprehend what was going on and as anger was replaced by desire and lust he started to kiss her back. He opened his mouth, inviting her in and letting her tongue slip into and explore his mouth. Robert wrapped his arms around her, one around her waist, the other he pressed into her upper back. She in turn snaked one arm around his neck, her hand grabbing a fist full of hair at the base of his head. With her other hand she grabbed his ass causing him to moan into her mouth as a deep, low growl of pleasure emanated from her throat. Need and desire fuelled both of them as their mouths moved together wildly, tongues battling for dominance. They were lost in the sensations as the heat of their bodies radiated through their clothes drawing them even closer together. It was a messy kiss, one that was full of tension, anger and animalistic, base desire. It was a kiss that caused hot liquid fire to flood through each of them, coursing down their bodies and pooling in their stomachs. 

When they eventually broke apart from one another they were both out of breath, breathing heavily and almost dizzy with want and desire. Robert was the first to speak and his only words were, “your place or mine?”

“Mine,” was all she said in reply before they turned to leave the office together. 

###

Fin.


End file.
